


Undone

by greenapricot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fisting (kind of), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: But James wants more. He always wants more. As if years of celibacy have left him unable to be sated.





	

They have been here before, lust drunk kisses, the delicious slide of sweat slicked skin on skin, Robbie reaching between them to grip both their cocks with one fist and stroke in time with his thrusts. James lets out a moan—guttural, sex-rough—the sort of sound he didn’t even realise himself capable of two months ago. The sort of sound he would have been embarrassed to utter in someone else’s presence. The hungry look on Robbie’s face belays any such thoughts.

But James wants more. He always wants more. As if years of celibacy have left him unable to be sated. He wants all of Robbie. On top of him. Inside him. Everything. Everywhere. He wants to be consumed. James stretches and strains to reach the drawer in the bedside cabinet. Robbie's rhythm stutters above him and he quirks an eyebrow when James settles back down again with a bottle of lube.

“Please,” James says, his voice lower even than usual. Robbie smiles, lustful, and loving, and somewhat predatory.

“You're sure?” Robbie asks, more awed exhalation than words at all.

“God, _yes_ ,” James breathes, his tone pleading. He doesn't care how he sounds. He just wants.

Slicked fingers, gentle pressure, and then, _finally_ , the exquisite pleasure of Robbie's finger inside him. Just one. So slow, so careful. Only a hint of what James really wants and he is at once touched and frustrated by Robbie's gentleness.

Then two fingers. He has dreamt about this. Had tried to duplicate it himself alone at night long before he had even an inkling that Robbie might want this too. Robbie's fingers are thicker than his own—hesitant at first but less so with each sound James utters—and a million times better.

Then three. _Fuck. Oh fuck, that's good._ So good he could scream. Maybe he does scream when those three fingers are all the way in; the divine pressure of the rest of Robbie’s hand flush against his arse. _So fucking good._ And then James is grinding down as Robbie pushes up into him. He wants the rest of Robbie’s hand inside him too. Wants everything. Wants slow hours of Robbie teasing him, opening him up until his little finger fits, and then his thumb. He wants Robbie's cock pounding into him until he can't hold on any longer. Owning him. Claiming him. He can't wait for Robbie's cock. He wants to. He wants it. Oh fuck he wants it. _Oh God, please. More. Oh, fuck. Don't stop._

Robbie quirks his fingers just right and James comes to pieces too soon and not soon enough, thick fingers stroking moans from him. Stroking him inside out. Moans the neighbors can surely hear but he couldn't stifle even if he wanted. He has been undone and he never wants to be put back together again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490241) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten)




End file.
